1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a current-source circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A current mirror circuit generates an output current by copying an input current with an arbitrary scaling factor.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-198770 or the like.